


The Question of Ghosts [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 3 [11]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Deathfic, Established Relationship, First Time, Ghost Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: It didn't matter, Fraser thought, if sometimes the flicker of Ray's reflection graced the curve of his water glass, or if Ray's distinctive outline wavered in the heat from the fire. It didn’t matter if Diefenbaker's eyes tracked a shadow Fraser couldn't see, a shadow that seemed to dance soundlessly across the uneven panels of wood that made the humble cabin's floor.





	The Question of Ghosts [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Question of Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176757) by [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow). 



> Recorded in under a week for Podfic Broken Telephone 2017.
> 
> Thanks to arrow/esteefee for blanket permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here](https://app.box.com/s/6s2jr8xp0sns16lo91i5wbwcggathnrs).

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Music Credits: "Ghost" by the Indigo Girls, on their album _Rites of Passage_.


End file.
